Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -35\% \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -0.35 $ $ -\dfrac{4}{5} = -0.8$ Now we have: $ -0.35 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ -0.35 \times -0.8 = 0.28 $